Providing a controlled climate for computer servers and other sensitive equipment is traditionally accomplished by placing the servers in a room with climate controls and may include a raised floor, conditioned power, etc. Each server room has separate power cabling, duct work for conditioned and return air, filters, and airlocks, as required. Size and capacity changes to accommodate increased or reduced space or air conditioning needs are usually costly, if possible at all.